Keeping Up Appearances
by haylorlove1989
Summary: A Harry Styles and Taylor Swift One-Shot. A Mini-Sequel to Party Conversations. A story about Taylor and Calvin's relationship being a cover up for her and Harry's.


Taylor approached the front door to her Nashville home in a hurry, keys in hand. She was excited to be home as when she left a few hours ago, all Taylor wanted to do was turn around and head back inside. She slotted the key into place and turned it, excited to see the person behind the door. The singer entered the house and placed her bag, keys and coat on the bench near by after she locked the door behind her. _"Harry!"_ Taylor called, trying to identify which room of the house he was currently occupying. She heard a faint _"In here,"_ escape from her living room. She made the journey from the door to the living area and was greeted to her boyfriend lying on her sofa with Meredith perched on his chest cleaning herself.

Harry lifted his head back against the pillow so he could see Taylor upside down. _"Hi love,"_ he said with a big grin on his face that looked like a sad one from her view. _"How was the concert?"_ Harry asked while moving his head back to a normal position. Taylor walked over and positioned herself between his view of the television and stared down at him, _"It was ok. It would've been better if you had been there with me.,"_ she replied somberly. _"Of course it would have been babe. My presence makes everything ten times better.,"_ he said mockingly, with his signature cheeky smile on his face. Taylor bent down and smacked him playfully on the chest, which, as a result, made Meredith jump off and exit the living room. Harry quickly pulled her down towards him by her hand, which lead to Taylor falling on his stomach. _"Ow!"_ she screeched from the slight sting the collision carried. _"You alright love?" _the One Direction singer asked with concern in his voice whilst moving the hair that had fallen to her face behind her ear. _"I'm fine. No thanks to you.," _she replied jokingly. _"Well, I'll have you know, Meredith and I were spending some great quality time together until you came along." "Is that so?" _Taylor asked half laughing at the image of Harry spending his night playing with both Meredith and Olivia while she was putting on appearances. _"It is! But, I know someone else I'd like to spend some quality time with."_ Harry returned, shaking Taylor out of her thoughts, _"Oh yeah? And who might that be?" _She half expected him to answer verbally but instead he reached up and bought her face down to his in a sweet, slow, passionate kiss. The pair pulled away and stared at each other for a moment before Harry decided to break the silence, _"So, is he ok doing this for us? Like, I don't think it's something one normally asks of another person."_ She quickly sat up before she answered, _"Yeah, he's totally fine with it. We spoke in the car on the way there. I told him that I have a boyfriend and we need time before our relationship comes out. So warned him to not expect anything more than just friendship. Calvin completely understands why we're hiding and he's happy to help."  
_Harry started to sit up as she was talking so the two were both seated properly. Before he could speak she added, _"He gave me a heads up before we got to the concert on what he'd plan to do to make it look like we're together."_ Harry's head automatically shot up when he heard the words, _"What did he do?"_ he asked with a tinge of jealousy to his voice. _"Nothing much,"_ she said innocently, _"just the typical stuff like hand holding, placing an arm around my waist."_ When she spoke those words Taylor saw his face scrunch up in, what she thought, anger. However, when she took a closer look noticed that it was a face of jealously. Harry just sat there with the look on his face, _"Oh my god! Are you jealous?"_ she asked, despite knowing the answer, in laughter with a smile plastered on her face. He turned his head to look at her properly which only confirmed Taylor's theory, _"YOU ARE!"_ she half shouted in between her spouts of laughter. _"AM NOT!"_ Harry replied with the look a little kid gets when a parent refuses to buy them a toy. Her laughter subsided when she noticed that Harry was genuinely upset about the situation. She reached for his arm, _"I told you at Ed's party Harry. We are just friends and that's all we'll ever be. I want you and only you.,"_ she said reassuringly. Taylor guided his head towards her by his chin so she could place a soft gentle kiss on his lips. The words she spoke made Harry erase all images he had conjured up in his mind of the girl he loved and the DJ. Before she could pull away, Harry bought her mouth back to his and deepened the kiss. His hands went around Taylor's waist so he could pull her as close to him as he could while sitting next to each other. Taylor realized the awkward angle and his urgency to pull her closer. She moved her legs to either side of Harry's body so she was straddling him without breaking the kiss. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she responded by opening her mouth where the kiss became hot and raw in the matter of moments. The kiss resulted in the pair needing to break away for air where Harry stared up at her hot and flustered face. _"Please remind me why we're hiding this again?"_ he asked in between placing kisses along her jaw and neck, _"Is it because of the fans?"_

At that moment Taylor pushed him away by his shoulder so his body hit the back of the sofa. _"Are you kidding?Have you seen tumblr? They freaking love us together. You should see all the posts made about us.," _she answered with a smile on her face while memories of stalking people's tumblr flashed in her mind. _"Really?"_ Harry said in slight disbelief, _"Well then why are we hiding?" "Well…." _Taylor responded, unsure how to word her answer. _"I just want some time where it's just us and no one is trying to tear this relationship to shreds. Calvin and I have been seen together only a total of like three times and the media is already trying to destroy it. I don't want to lose you again because they want us to fail. Is that selfish of me?"_ Harry placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her deep blue eyes, "_You will never lose me again. I know what it feels like to lose you and I never want to feel it again. No, it's not selfish love, I completely understand, I just want to be able to leave the house with you and just go for a walk with your hand in mine. But, I will wait until you think we're ready to reveal to the world what we've been doing this entire time."_ Taylor replied in a soft but audible _"Thank you."  
_Harry's face turned into a cheeky grin, which only meant one thing. _"So since we can't spend time roaming the streets of Nashville together, how about we spend some time in the bedroom before I leave for South Africa in a few hours?"_ Taylor smiled down at him and returned his smile, _"Sounds like a plan.,"_ she said before reaching down to kiss him.


End file.
